Sleeping Princess, Broken Prince
by ktoll9
Summary: A little fluffy faery tale AU piece of my two favorite characters. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Skip Beat! Or, Sleeping Beauty or, any variation thereof, but I do thank their wonderful creators for their inspiration.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Sleeping Princess, Broken Prince**

No matter how long you sleep, the pain will never go away unless you face it. This is what the faery queen told her, her godmother? It didn't really matter, because the only thing that would wake her would be true love's kiss and that didn't exist. That's what she thought anyway. She would sleep and dream and avoid the pain. The pain of her tattered heart. She could control her dreams, at least she could for 600 years. At least until he was born. The sweet little boy that imagined himself a faery prince when he was 3 years old and invaded her solitude, the same little boy she had watched over in his dreams from infancy. She was drawn to him, he was special. She watched as the blond haired, green-eyed little boy grew into a teen. One day he no longer came to her. All she could feel was a deep dark sadness. It was stifling. How could she help him in her condition? She called out to him in the haze of dream sleep. _Kuon! Where are you Kuon?!_ How could she find him? For three years she searched dreams, searched for him. He would be 18 now wouldn't he? She sighed, she was 16 when she cursed herself because of that insolent, arrogant boy. _How old am I now? Do I still look 16 or, am I now a crone? No I cannot think of that now! I want to help him. I want to hold him. I want to love again._ She cried out and continued her search.

* * *

" _Kuon! Where are you Kuon?! Help me find you. Please!..." She begged with tears falling from her beautiful molten gold eyes. She felt it, the sadness. It was stronger here in this room. His hair no longer as diamonds and his eyes sad and dull, no longer the brilliant green with brown. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his arm. It felt like him._

" _Are you an Angel?" He asked._

" _No Kuon." She answered as her other hand gently wiped the tears from his cheek._

" _Why Kuon? What distresses you so?" She asked as she caressed his arm._

" _I'm a horrible person, princess." He confessed. "Someone died because of me."_

" _Never! I cannot believe that. You haven't the soul of someone such as that. You are kind and still pure. I can see it." She exclaimed._

" _I fought and he died protecting me. I'm a murderer!" He cried out._

" _Did you run him through?" She asked not understanding._

" _What?"_

" _Did you run him through with your blade?" She asked in the only way she understood._

" _No. He was hit by a car as he was following me." He explained._

" _I don't understand. If he followed, you did nothing to him. Was this animal or, thing that killed him trained by you or, sent by you?" She asked._

" _No..."_

" _There, you see you did not cause your friends death." She told him as she took his large hand in her small delicate hands and kissed the back of it. "You are not guilty of such a crime my sweet Kuon."_

 _He looked into her gold eyes as if she had handed the world to him on a silver platter._

" _Find me Kuon." She told him in a panic as she listened to something. "Find me." Tears flowed from her eyes at the knowledge she had to leave now that she had finally found him._

" _How princess? I don't even know if you're real." He called to her with anxiety in his voice._

" _Remember where we played when you were a child?" He nodded as he gently wiped the tears from her delicate skin. "I will wait for you here." She promised as she evaporated into the ether of the dream._

" _Don't go!" He called out reaching for her as tears came to his own eyes._

"Damn-it!" Were the words that escaped from his lips as he was pulled from his dream by the cursed alarm clock. "Who is she and why am I dreaming about her again?" He groaned as he slammed his hand on the off button. _**8:00 am**_. "I guess I better get ready to pick up Yashiro-san." He sighed, made his bed and headed for the bathroom to prepare for his day. His day would begin now not as Hizuri Kuon, but as Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

"Ren, have you been having trouble sleeping again?" Yashiro asked with concern.

"Hmm?" His mind wandered to the the beautiful girl that invaded his dream. Her porcelain white skin, ruby red lips, silken ebony floor-length hair and her molten gold eyes that peered into his soul. The white and silver gossamer dress that flowed around her like a mist, she had to be a product of a child's imagination. She couldn't be real. Could she? Should he look for her or, would it be a waste of time? If she was real, where should he start? He sighed again.

"Ren?" Yashiro asked again.

"Oh, sorry Yashiro-san. I just haven't been sleeping well." He partially lied.

"Well.. I'm going to stop scheduling you on weekends until you're feeling better and remedy this problem of yours." Yashiro announced in a scolding tone.

"Maybe that would be a good idea." He agreed. _Maybe I should look for her. It couldn't hurt. It's not like I have anything else to do in my spare time._ "What have we got scheduled for today?"

"First we have breakfast.. Then you have a photo shoot until noon and then your drama until 5pm." He informed him while thumbing through the black day planner. _I swear, he is not an 18 year old boy._ Yashiro shook his head and continued to look for gaps in the schedule that would allow him to give the boy weekends to do things normal 18 year olds did. _Maybe that will help_.

* * *

Beyond the tall stone ivy laden doors, down the marble halls decorated with carved stone pillars with jeweled inlays, walls decorated with age worn tapestries and paintings lay a 614 year old princess that didn't look a day over 16 waiting for that one kiss that would break her self-inflicted faery curse. The curse that she had begged the faery queen for to escape a hateful, arrogant, abusive prince. Would Kuon find her? Did her castle still stand or, had her own mother moved her to the crypt thinking she was dead? She could only hope that the faery had told her mother.

In the first few moments of her new reality she had realized her grave error. If one sincerely didn't believe in true love she would never awaken. She would never see mother again or, her godmother and godfather. Surely she would never again see Prince Shotaro, but was that worth the cost? What she truly didn't know is for many hundreds of years princes from all over the world had tried to claim her as their prize and failed miserably, her faery godparents had seen to that. They wanted nothing more than to find true love for Princess Kyoko and if the young man was not willing to go through the trials to find her or, at least get to know her through the gift that they had granted her, those young men were not worthy. So, for 600 years they would wait, they would wait for the one that would find her in her dreams and in her flesh. He would be broken from the trials, but they would repair each other. For the next two years 18 year old Hizuri Kuon would search for the princess that would visit him in his dreams. The same princess he had know from his very first memories. He would search in every way he knew how, through travels, through texts and through legends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Is it You?**

" _I cannot stay for long Kuon." She told him sadly._

" _But why? I don't understand." He begged for an answer._

" _I do not know." She replied._

" _I'm still looking, I won't give up until I know you're safe." He assured her._

" _My sweet Kuon." She sighed caressing the side of his face. "There is no need for you to go to such lengths. You have shown me that love does indeed exist, even if it is only a dream for you. I do not know if I will be able to return to you, I feel so weak right now." She told him breathlessly as he held her tightly in his arms._

" _I will find you princess. I promise." Kuon kissed her temple. "I promise with all my heart." He vowed to her. She nodded and buried her face into his chest and took in his comforting scent._

" _I love you Kuon." She told him in a tired voice. "I truly love you." She whispered._

" _I love you too, my princess." He told her as he took in the scent of her ebony locks and she disappeared once again._

He sighed as he awakened to a view of the ceiling of the small room he had rented for the weekend at the quaint little Kyoto Inn. _I know I'm close, maybe that's why she's getting weaker._ Today he would spend exploring the surrounding area. He had heard about some ruins near the hill by the little forest where a small stream ran through. He packed and prepared for his weekend of exploration of the ruins nearby and left.

* * *

His heart leapt once he saw the stream. "This... It's really real!" The frustration of the past two years dissipated as he searched the small area for anything that would help him further. "Okay.. I can't let this get me too excited. I need to calm down." He said trying to calm himself. He sat on the large boulder near the stream and took out his water and lunch. "Heh, won't do me any good if I pass out from hunger."

He continued up the path to the ruins that he had researched. He would set up camp, rest for the night and continue in the morning.

* * *

The little embers danced above the campfire like little beings with a consciousness of their own. "Kuon.." were the whispers. "Kuon she's here..." They told him.

"Who's there?" He called out.

"You must find her." The little dancing lights told him.

"Who's there? I'm trying! I'm doing everything I can!" He cried out in frustration to the darkness.

The lights spun and whirled like a tiny tornado around him then vanished. His heart was pounding out of his chest in fear. _I'm close, I know it! Don't think this will stop me!_ He thought determined to find her as he searched the darkness for the little lights that had tormented him.

* * *

" _Kuon, I cannot find you!" Her voice called out in fear._

" _I'm here princess. I can't see you but, I can hear you!" He told her in a reassuring tone._

" _I'm frightened." She whimpered. "I do not understand. This has never happened. I cannot see you."_

" _It's okay. I think I'm close. I'm coming for you. Please just hold on for a little longer, please." He begged._

" _I will try." She promised._

He bolted upright with the rising of the sun, frantically searching around him. Looking for anything that may have given him a clue that she was there. In the distance a blue then amber light flickered and caught his eye. He grabbed a bottle of water from his pack and ran to the spot it had come from. He stopped at the ivy covered cliff face and searched out of breath. Where was it? What was it? He slid down to sit on the ground with his back against the cliff and drank the cool water as he sighed. Maybe he was just seeing things because of stress and the strange dream. He curled his right hand into a fist and slammed it behind him into the ivy covered wall out of frustration.

"It's hollow!" He yelled out in shock. "The cliff is hollow?" He laughed tearing the thorns and ivy away, shredding his hands in the process.

There it was in front of him. A large blue stone embedded in a enormous door behind the ivy and thorny vines that now lay on the ground behind him. He reached with his bloodied torn hands to touch it and prove to himself that it was real. A shock ran through his arms as his blood covered the blue stone and clouded it. His mind reeled with memories that were not his own of others that had been torn to pieces by the now broken stone statues that lay in the ruins. "She's dying, I need to go to her." He cried out not caring of the possible fate that awaited him.

As the doors opened, the tiny little lights that had tormented him the night before flew past him in a _WHOOSH_. The air was thick and deathly quiet. The long marbled halls lit up with an ethereal glow as he passed by the jeweled pillars not caring of their value. He searched each treasure filled room for his princess not touching anything of monetary value, there was only one thing he valued in this palace and it wasn't gold or, jewels. Beyond the paintings, beyond the jewels and gold, beyond all of the treasures lay one final room. In that room lay his princess. She was as beautiful as the first time he could remember seeing her. He slowly approached not believing his own eyes, her porcelain white skin, her ebony tresses fell about her body in waves. He reached out to touch her to make sure she was real, to be sure that this wasn't another dream or, a hallucination. Her skin felt warm and soft.

"She's real." He whispered as his thumb caressed the soft plump flesh of her ruby lips. "She's really real." A tear of joy escaped as he leaned to capture her scent. Her warmth pulled him closer, her scent clouded his mind and his lips found hers. The honeyed sweetness of her mouth took over all of his senses as his lips finally touched hers. She sighed and ran her fingers through his soft dark hair pulling him closer to her. His eyes popped open and they smiled.

"It's you." She whispered. He smiled and pulled her up from her bed into his arms hugging her tightly.

"I finally found you princess." He held her closely. "I finally found you."

"I remember my name now." She whispered to him smiling. "It's Kyoko. Thank you my sweet Kuon."

"I love you Kyoko." He laughed.

"I love you too Kuon." She smiled and snuggled against him. "I love you too..."

 _ **~Fin~**_


End file.
